Tis the season: Bright star in the night sky
by TrueDespair
Summary: Christmas is about giving and receiving. For a guy who has felt the joys and sorrows of the season, he's about to receive a very special gift indeed. And who else will he get a gift from then a certain blonde? Sequel to 'Tis the Season' -Complete-


Ugh, you guys are _so lucky_ that I managed to finished this fic. I was really close to dumping this fic altogether but thanks to my sister who was freaked out that I giving up on a fic, she gave me the motivation to finish it. Keep in mind I had to re-write certain parts of it because it didn't go well with this fic the first time around so I hope you forgive me.

This fic loosely based on my trip to NYC for my b-day weekend. What a trip. ^_^

Also, Happy birthday to anyone whose birthdays are on the 24th, 25th and 26th. ( You know who you are. *smiles* )

As for the rest enjoy, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>Tis the season: Bright star in the night sky<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurogane could see his own breath in the cold air as he tightened his dark trench coat. He was leaning on a brick wall next to a very popular café in town. Just standing there; waiting. He glanced at the people walking up and down the sidewalks on both sides of the street. For a man who had a knack for blending in, he felt very out of place. If it was any other day, he'd be far from the area as humanly possible. He hated being out in the cold almost as much as he hated being stared at by the general public.<p>

But of course a certain someone had other plans.

"Thank you very much, everyone. Happy Holidays to all and to all a good night~!"

Bright red eyes glanced over to his left as someone was exiting the café. The person had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shined as bright as his smile. He was waving enthusiastically to the people inside the building. As the door closed behind him, those sapphire eyes locked with bright ruby ones. A sly grin graced the blonde's face.

"My, my. What do we have here?" The blonde asked. He walked towards the taller man. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that really big puppy shivering over there?"

Kurogane snarled. "Cut the crap you moron. Do you realize that I was freezing my ass off out here?" He then turned away. "Quick errand, my foot." He muttered.

"Ah, don't be grumpy." Fai waved his hand. "I did get my sweets but my dear little brother was there and what kind of brother would I be to just leave without saying a few words."

"The kind who had forgot about a certain someone in the first place." Kurogane grumbled. "Not to mention the kind who would do anything for damn piece of cake; sugar-liking freak." He looked up to see a slightly scary look on the blonde's face; not to mention an even darker smile on said face.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

_Oh crap._

"I said can we go now? I'm losing feeling in my legs!" The man knew that it was partly a lie. While he had been waiting for quite some time, he wasn't as cold as he stated. Though it had something to do with a bright red scarf and a pink tint on his cheeks but it could be just the winter weather….

If only he can believe it himself.

"Well if Kuro-frozen insists…" Grabbing the taller man's arm, Fai began pulling Kurogane down the street. "We have the whole night to do whatever we want. It's Christmas after all." He reached around his neck and pulled out a single bright sapphire-embedded snowflake necklace, and fiddled it. "It'd be a shame to waste it being cooped up inside."

"Che. You had no problem with it last year." Kurogane rolled his eyes. He then briefly glanced at the necklace. The moron hadn't taken it off since he had gotten it as a present.

"That's because we were at our own home with tons of presents that were waiting to be opened." Fai smiled as he and Kurogane crossed the street. "Now, we are near my darling brother and in a place where we can do anything. We can see the lights, take a train ride or we can even go around the tree and hear the children choir."

"Are you sure you want to do all of that? What about your brother? That's the whole reason why we're here." Kurogane said.

"I told my darling brother that but he said to just go ahead anyway." Fai grinned. "Besides, according to a gossipy waitress, he has a date later tonight. Who would have thought, Yuui, my little brother has a special someone~!" He smirked.

"Yeah and he did it _without_ your meddling for once." Kurogane said with a huff. "And whoever his date is better be nice to him or else I have some choice words to tell them."

"Aw. Kuro-puu is so kind." Fai poked the man's cheek. "He's always worried about others even though he has a very grumpy look on his face that makes him really scary." His smile turned a bit mischievous as the man in question growled at him.

"I'm not _worried_." Kurogane retaliated. "I just don't want to deal with people who have those...emotional problems. That's all." He looked away. He supposed the reason for that was because of the loss of his mother when he was young. Plus him being a boy; boys don't really talk to anyone about their problems and instead tried to fight their way through it which he did. He can vaguely remember his mother trying so hard for him to talk about what's wrong with him whether it was with school, people or his day. Besides Fai and mother, he couldn't remember a time that he just sat down and had a talk.

Feeling a gentle brush across his face, Kurogane looked down at Fai, whose eyes held understanding and sadness.

"It's a shame." Fai softly said. "I would love to meet your parents and tell them how kind and sweet their son is. I bet they would agree with me wholeheartedly."

Blinking in surprise, Kurogane let out a very small smile. "Yeah, I bet they would..."

* * *

><p>"Wah~!" Fai gasped in delight. "Kurgy! Look at all the lights! It's so beautiful~!"<p>

_'Damn that's bright.'_ Kurogane grimaced. _'It's bad enough that the damn city is full of lights at night; they have gone and done this. Just how much money does this damn place have to keep it running_ _for?' _He looked at the trees and iron fences that was covered with colored light blubs and rolled his eyes at the other tourists who were gasping at them. As if they haven't seen electric light that _red_ before. Idiots.

"Kuro-rin," Fai said in a sing-song voice. "If you keep that look up, it'll get stuck."

"Shut it."

"Come on." Fai tugged the man's arm with one hand and a pastry in another. "I wanna see that big Christmas tree before it gets too crowded! I heard that before you see the tree you get to see a very big crystal star that's made out of tiny genuine ones!" He was so full of sugar and excitement that he could hardly contain it. To anyone who was a stranger, it didn't sound any different then a five year old child with a lollipop but to those who knew him...well let's just say the word 'excited to describe the blonde doesn't even begin to cover it.

And no one knew it better then Kurogane.

"Give me that." Kurogane took the pastry from the blonde's hand. "That's more then enough sweet crap for you." He then shoved it into some guy's hands before walking away. "Yuui may have made those things for you but I'm sure as hell he doesn't want them to be eaten in a single night. Those things packed more freaking sugar then energy in a redbull you moron."

"Kuro-loss is just jealous that Yuui made them for me and not for you." Fai giggled. "Of course, if you're _really_ nice tonight, you might get something sweet too."

A dark eyebrow was raised.

"And I'm not talking about pastries."

By-passers stood and watched as they saw a big blushing man drag a smaller more feminine _giggling_ man down the sidewalk of a very busy streets rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, that tree is huge."<p>

Fai couldn't contain his amusement from that statement. "Christmas is a big deal to a lot of people here." He covered his mouth as a smile started to form on his lips. "So of course the tree has to be big for everyone to see-oh look!" He pointed upwards. "There's that big star on the top. Oh my, see that? It's so shiny!"

"Now I _know_ that was the sugar talking." Kurogane grumbled. "Are you done yet? It's freaking crowded and some snot-nosed brats threw snowballs at me." He growled as he felt the snow on the back of his head. His ears picked up laughter from behind. On the outside all he wanted was to just go home and relax in bed with his..._beloved_. But on the inside he couldn't help but feel his heart swoon to see his other being so happy for just trivial yet meaningful things. To see bright lights, happy people walking around and look at an enormous but gentle tree that has been a part of tradition for who knows who long.

The blonde may be an idiot but he was _his_ idiot.

"Just one second, Kuro-stubborn." Fai called out. "I just need one more picture of this tree and we can-"

"Aha~! I knew I recognized you two somehow!"

The dark-haired man groaned. Of course...Fai was never the only idiot in his list though.

Fai turned his head at the voice and smiled brightly at the person. "Yuuko~!" He nearly dropped his camera as he ran towards the woman.

"Well well, if it isn't my lovely friend." Yuuko smiled as she and Fai shared a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while; how have you been?"

"Great." Fai beamed. "But what are you doing here? I thought you on vacation to see someone."

With a pout, Yuuko crossed her arms. "I _was_ with that certain someone but I have seem to have lost him a few streets back. That man." She scoffed. Her smile though came back as she looked back at Fai. "But what a sight to see the amazing couple in a city like this~!"

"Ahaha! You're too kind, Yuuko~!"

Kurogane fought the urge to roll his eyes as he looked away from the giddy duo. He looked around the area; besides the big tree that was in front of him. There were buildings surround where they were, very tall, lonely buildings that paled in comparison to the festivities below them. His red eyes caught bits of what was happening in the crowd. Children with balloons paid for by street vendors, large groups of friends taking various pictures of each other. And then his eyes caught sight of a random couple. The man was holding his hand to hers as they laughed and walked side by side as if they were the only pair in this area and nothing mattered around them but each other.

Those red eyes softened. When was the last time Kurogane ever just laughed or even let go? Maybe he was being to guarded over nothing.

"Kurgy! Kurgy!"

"Huh?" Kurogane turned his head and surprised to see Fai's eyes staring back at him with slight concern.

"Are you okay?" Fai's voice took a soft tone. "You look a bit sad."

Blinking, Kurogane shook his head. "I'm just bored as hell." Partly it was true but he'd be damned if he would be the reason for his beloved's sadness. "But forget about that, where's the witch? I thought you were talking with her."

"Oh...I was." Fai smiled a bit. "But she suddenly looked at something and just bid me goodbye. Basically she just took off." Fai then giggled. "But before that I thought I saw a man with glasses and long black hair. He was looking right at her..I think."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane opened his mouth.

Only to close it when the pair heard shouting.

Sapphire eyes glanced up at the street and a smile appeared. "Oh look! There's Yuuko and that guy."

"Looks like the witch is shouting about something." Kurogane glanced around to see that they weren't the only ones watching the ordeal.

Kids stopped running around and looked. Friends held their cameras and phones up to them. Even parents either covered their children's eyes and turned then away from the area in hopes that their kin wouldn't have to be like the pair in question.

"Poor guy." Kurogane huffed. "I bet you anything he was late to meet the witch and now is having his ears blown off by her loud voice." He slightly smirked as the guy in question was calmly explaining to Yuuko; probably telling her why he was late and was probably apologizing to her which infuriated her more. He never knew how many people can go toe-to-toe with the witch. Obviously, that man was one of them.

"Well if Kurgy was ever late with one of our romantic dates, I'd might give you a few choice words myself." Fai slightly frowned. "A man should never leave a woman waiting in the cold; especially if they were in a date.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you've been _such a girl_ since the day I met you."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Kuro-sama." Fai stuck his tongue out with a smile.

***SMACK***

The pair winced at both the loud sound and inwardly feeling the aftermath.

"I guess Yuuko didn't like what that man had to say." Fai said with a nervous look on his face.

Kurogane sighed tiredly. "Poor bastard."

* * *

><p>"Yuui~!" Fai called out as the pair went into the chef's house. "Yuui, are you home~?"<p>

Kurogane looked around the living room and felt a bit at ease. Finally they were back and they can relax. Unlike Fai, Yuui had a calmer disposition. His house was decorated with Christmas gear but unlike those bright lights and plastic Santa clauses, it was garnished with seasonal flowers, tinsel and pictures upon pictures of the Fluorite family before the parents were gone for good. Fai may not said much about his family but whatever the older one hadn't said, the younger one filled in for the man. He knew that it wasn't his business but...

"Huh. I guess Yuui hasn't returned from his date yet." Fai shrugged as he was going down the stairs. "So that means we have the house to ourselves until he does."

The man nodded as he fell onto the couch and sighed.

Fai giggled. "Aw~! Is Kuro-puupy tired from all the fun we had?"

"Hmm..." Kurogane closed his eyes. He didn't have much energy to even argue with the blonde. He felt very drained from all the walking, sight-seeing and chasing the blonde so he wouldn't cause havoc towards the general public. They even went skating under a golden monument. He had no idea why we went skating but the blonde insisted that they should go once. He later suspected it was because the blonde knew he wasn't good at skating. The proof was the loud laughter that came from him every time his behind or his face met the hard ice below. With his body and mind sore, he wanted nothing more then to just sleep and hope that tomorrow would be better.

"Kurgy?" Fai slid down onto the couch next to the man. He looked over at tan face and saw that the man was very close to sleeping. Cooing quietly, Fai gave a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Don't sleep now, we still have presents to open."

With a twitch of en eyebrow, Kurogane frowned. "Don't wanna. Can it wait till morning?"

"But there's something I want to give you." Fai whined. "I waited all year so I can. Please~?"

Growling, Kurogane opened his eye; just barely though. "Do what you want."

With a cheer, Fai kissed Kurogane's forehead. "Wait right here! I'll get it." With a slip in his step; he ran upstairs and possibly into the guest room the two were staying.

_'Che. Like I'm going anywhere.' _Closing his eyes, Kurogane fought hard not to pass out then and there. It was painfully obvious even if Fai hadn't said it that the blonde wanted to give him a gift. Those shopping they took, the constant twitch when the mail comes and secret phone calls that the blonde thought the man wasn't there. He knew that because of last year, the blonde wanted to give something to him in return. But he didn't care about that. All it matter was seeing Fai everyday and that smile he had. He couldn't ask for more.

"Okay, I'm back."

Cracking one eye open, Kurogane saw Fai sitting next to him holding a very long, finely decorated box. Using whatever energy he had left, the man sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "What's this?"

"Your gift, Kuro-sama." Fai smiled softly. "I wanted to give you something very meaningful as you did with my gift last year."

Sighing, Kurogane patted Fai's head. "You didn't _have_ to get me anything. You know that."

Looking down, Fai nodded. "I know. I didn't have to." Then he looked at the man with his eyes bright and shining. "But I wanted to. Please..." He lend out the gift to the man. "Just open it..for me?"

Now how could he say no after looking at those eyes? Kurogane took the box and glanced at it. He then untied the ribbon, ripped the wrapping paper and opened the lid. Upon looking at it, his face changed from resignation to complete and utter surprise. He then looked up at Fai who was smiling brightly back at him. "This...this is..."

"The Suwa family heirloom, the silver dragon." Fai chuckled. "I heard from you once that your father told many stories about your ancestors being brutal warriors, fighting in battles undocumented by history. You have told me that your great-great grandfather lost that sword in a battle between families before he lost his life. I..." He fiddled his finger. "I looked into the disappearance of the sword, trying to find the sword and kept it a secret for you until it was the right time."

"I...holy..." Kurogane unsheathed the sword and his eyes practicality glowed as the steel shined right back at him. It was a dream come true. "It's here...it's actually here and in one piece." He then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But how did you...how the hell did you find it though?"

"You remember Yuuko and I talking to each other?" With the man nodded, Fai rubbed the back of his head. "She was helping me with the search of the sword and pulling a few strings to get the sword into her possession." He grinned. "Those nights that I was coming home late...it was me doing her some errands in exchange for her service."

"I thought you were at the damn bars or something." Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Because every time you _did_ came home you stink of alcohol." It then clicked. "Of course...that damn witch can't survive a day without some bourbon or whiskey in her stomach."

Fai chuckled. "That I can't argue with."

Sheathing the sword back into the scabbard, Kurogane was overcome with a feeling that he barely showed; happiness. "You...you did a lot to get me this..." He then closed his eyes. "You're such an idiot." He smirked.

"Huh?" Fai raised an eyebrow. "And why on earth would I be an idiot in this situation?"

"Because you did _so_ much just to get me something." Kurogane said.

"So did you." Fai pointed. "I seem to recall the work you have done to get me this lovely necklace that your mom used to have around her neck." He displayed the necklace for Kurogane to see. "So when you think about, I was returning the favor by doing the same thing." He then leaned his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "Look, the whole point of Christmas was to give something that they always wanted; whether they know it or not. Last year, you gave me something that showed me how much you care about me, even when you can't outright say it."

That earned a blush from the man.

"This year I wanted to give something back." Fai muttered. "Mother has always told me that when words seem to fail in expression one's feelings, actions must take place for everyone to see. After all, that's how she got father." He chuckled.

Sighing, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then placed the sword on the table and held Fai close in his arms. "But you do realize I'll have to do something better next year, right?"

Laughing, Fai snuggled. "I look forward to it." He then yawned as he felt the warmth from the man overtake him into a fit of slumber. "Kurogane..."

"Yeah?"

Fai smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Letting a small smile come out, Kurogane kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Merry Christmas, Fai."

The pair soon fell asleep on the couch with the fireplace burning and the outside world snowing white crystals onto the ground. What Kurogane failed to realize was there was something else in that box that held the sword. There was a single envelope that held a letter that was in the bottom of the box. But the handwriting wasn't Fai's. However it only had four words on it.

_To our dear son_

Even with parents long gone, they were always with him; watching from above. Like angels on silent night.

'_Merry Christmas our son_.'

Kurogane's ears picked up something that wasn't coming from his beloved. He opened one of his eyes and looked around. There was no one else with them. He shrugegd and went back to sleep. It could just be his imagination that he just heard his parents or something. Yeah, just his imagination.

...Wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone!<strong>

**And Happy Birthday KuRoHiTsUzEn~!**

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**


End file.
